Waterfalls
by chemicalria
Summary: Prompto decides to go for a swim while the rest of the boy band sleeps... or so he thought. (Promptis; takes place before their journey to Altissia).


**Disclaimer** : I don't own ffxv. I'm simply a gamer who needs to let some feels out cause I'm hurting too much. I need fluff.

* * *

Everyone was asleep by the haven. Prompto couldn't sleep one particular night and he didn't know why. His head was empty, and even though there was nothing that was worrying him, he couldn't let the uneasy kind of feeling go away. Maybe it's because they're in the middle of a dungeon in Myrlwood.

The good thing was, the waterfalls was contributing to his comfort, although lightly. His eyes snapped open, glancing at the Ignis, Gladiolus, then Noctis who were sleeping soundlessly. Sitting up, a sigh left his lips before walking out of the tent, gazing at the twinkling groups of stars in the sky.

Prompto fears swimming. Although he never told the group, they must have been aware of it since he avoided having to swim with an excuse. As he walked towards the pier, he studied the depth of the waters. He concluded that it shouldn't be too deep for him. He ought to give it a try. They're heading to Altissia, and that protectorate was surrounded with waters. He removed his boots, pants, and tank at the pier then slowly made his way into the waters on the side starting on the shallow part then deeper.

When the water level reached his waist, coldness crawled through his skin. He looked back at the dock where his jacket lit up from his flashlight then back to the waterfall that wasn't too far away from him. It was dark but not dark enough that he couldn't see anything. Thanks to the moonlight, his skin glowed, the surface of the water glittered and the splashing fountain from the falls sparkled. He climbed up to one of the rocks, then touched the waters.

"Cold," he commented, sharing a laugh with himself. He climbed a couple of times until he was on the third layer of rocks. A satisfied smile appeared on his lips before sitting down, letting the waters fall down his back. His chocobo's butt looking hair sinking down flat.

The sound of the waters became music to his ears. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs, letting his thoughts and feelings flow away as he began to relax. Breathe in, breathe out. Deeply. Prompto felt his chest rise then drop, letting his pulse slow down and rested the palm of his hand against his knees. He'll head back to the campsite in a few minutes. Just a couple more until his uneasiness fade…

"Prom!" A familiar voice called out close by. "What are you doing? I was looking everywhere for you."

Prompto opened one eye to look at Noctis with his hands crossed on his chest, soaking wet, on the first rock. He looked anxious and out of breath like he'd been running around for a while. There stood the future king of Lucis, worried and his eyes were focused on him and only him. No one else. Prompto secretively wished for things to stay like that forever, but he knew that it can't be. Not when the only thing on Noctis' mind was to see Lady Lunafreya. It hurt him. He wanted the cold waters to swallow him completely. A small, false grin appeared on his face before opening both of his eyes completely.

"Noct!" He chimed, standing abruptly from his position. He made his way down to his friend. "Why are you up?"

"I woke up and you weren't there," Noct frowned. "I got worried."

"Sorry," Prompto smiled apologetically. "Just thought I'd go for a little swim."

"Oh really?" Noctis asked with an amused tone then gave him a funny look. "Aren't you cold?"

"I was earlier," Prompto admitted. "But after a while I got used to it."

They shared silence for a while. Noctis was stare was intensifying every second and Prompto stood in front of him, blinking a couple of times, confused. Realizing that he was getting checked out, Prompto blushed furiously and cleared his throat. Noctis snapped out of his trance, catching up with the realization soon after, blushing along with him. He quickly turned away.

"Y-You should put your clothes on so you don't catch a cold."

"U-Uh… Yeah…" Prompto laughed nervously, slowly walking back to the dock and ruffling his dripping hair to bring back a small tad of spike.

Never had Prompto wanted to get out of the waters as quick as he was at that moment. He could feel Noctis watching him walk away, but with his fear of water, he couldn't rush out. Even though the waters weren't deep, it still scared him. Trying his hardest to descend from the rocks, his attempt failed when strong arms pulled him back, his face meeting another into a bruised kiss. Prompto's eyes widened. Noctis was kissing him. Noctis had his eyes screwed shut and he had his arms wrapped around his waist, kissing Prompto's cold lips.

Prompto made a noise in between their kiss and Noctis pulled away in surprise. Prompto was surprised as well, covering his mouth then looking down, trying to analyze what just happened. He looked back to the prince, who was staring at him intimately.

"N-Noct, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Noct replied, lifting Prompto's chin with his hand to bring his face closer. Their lips were almost touching. "Are you?"

Prompto shuddered at Noctis' breath. "Y-Yeah… Um… W-What are you…"

"I don't know," The prince answered quickly in a whisper. "But… I… Can I kiss you again?"

"N-No, save it for—" Prompto tried to reason out but was immediately interrupted by another kiss.

The kiss was different this time. It started as gentle and soft, unlike the first which seemed desperate, but the kiss starts to become heated when Prompto whimpered, feeling Noctis' tongue trace his own lips, asking for permission to enter. His rationality dropping the instant he felt the prince breeching for entrance. Prompto eventually gives in, shyly opening his mouth, his tongue meeting with a heated other. Was Noctis always this good of a kisser? He closed his eyes, melting away in Noctis' arms, battling with his tongue. Noctis explored his mouth, his tongue pressing on his every now and then to receiving a gentle suck. The blonde held back the urge to make incoherent noises.

Prompto shivered when he felt a hard bulge pressing against his bottom. Noctis slowly pulled away, breathless, looking at Prompto's swollen kissed lips. His dark blue eyes darted down to look at Prompto up close. He's never seen Prompto half-naked before, but by gods… He was gorgeous. His sun-kissed skin turned pale due to the water's temperature and droplets of water traced his abdominal muscles. Noctis licked his own lips without thinking but held his dirty thoughts to himself as he removed his jacket then put it over his shivering friend.

"Um… Noct…"

"I know," Noctis stressed. "It's… It's because it's cold, alright? It's basic biology."

"Sure…" Prompto said hesitantly, making a shivering squeak and rubbing his arms.

Noctis wasn't sure if Prompto was shivering from the cold or the kiss, or both, but one thing was clear. They had to get out of the waters quick before the two of them catch a cold. As much as their kiss gradually became heated, Prompto's safety was his number one priority.

"Sorry, I know it's wet," Noctis shyly started, looking away at a dazed Prompto. "But it should be warm enough to cover you before we get to the dock."

"Okay," Prompto mutters, holding on to his jacket. "T-Thanks bud…"

Noctis extended his hand for Prompto to take. "Let's go back together?"

A cute smile appeared on Prompto. Noctis swore to himself, cursed the gods for giving him such a beautiful creature in his life, as Prompto held his hand back to the dock. His dirty thoughts can wait. He had royalty obligations to deal with and Prompto wasn't going anywhere. A tug of smile formed on Noctis' lips when he heard the boy next to him sneeze.

"Bless you."

"Phew!" Prompto chuckled. "Someone must've been thinking of me, huh?"

Oh, yeah. Noctis smirked mentally. Maybe he can make negotiations regarding his marriage. There's someone else invading his mind and it was not gonna be easy for that thought to go away. Not when that certain someone was always next to him, since day one. But Noctis thanked the waterfalls for this opportunity.

Prompto followed the prince with their hands locked together. His head tilted on the side, wondering what could possibly be running on his head but pushed the wonderings aside when a cold breeze brushed his skin. He rushes to the docks eventually, grabbing his clothes to put on, only to receive a smart remark form his friend to say his undergarment would soak his pants if he were to put it back on.

"Smartass!" Prompto cursed.

Noctis could only let out a laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Not beta'd. Sorry for the grammar/spelling errors. Doing this at fifteen minutes past 3 in the morning. Will edit when I have the chance.


End file.
